Backhug
by grettama
Summary: Nezumi selalu memeluk Sion dari belakang, membiarkan Sion besandar pada detak jantungnya yang teratur sambil menyenandungkan lagu yang begitu lembut. A very short fanfic. BL content.


**/Backhug/**

Nezumi selalu memeluk Sion dari belakang.

Ketika Nezumi pulang, dan Sion sedang duduk membacakan sesuatu untuk Hamlet dari rak-rak tinggi di sekelilingnya, Nezumi selalu melempar senyum tipis sebelum menyelinap di antara punggung Sion dan dinding, lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Sion, membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Sion dan berdiam diri di sana, menunggu Sion selesai membaca.

Ketika Nezumi bangun dari tidurnya dan Sion sedang memasak sesuatu, ia hanya bergerak dalam diam dengan keanggunan yang selalu Sion kagumi, menelusuri pinggang Sion dari belakang dengan jari-jarinya, dan setelah kedua tangan Nezumi bertaut di perut Sion, ia mengistirahatkan dagunya di pundak Sion, atau kadang-kadang hanya menempelkan keningnya di bagian belakang kepala Sion, dan bertahan dalam posisi itu sampai Sion selesai memasak.

Dan bahkan kadang-kadang ketika Sion sedang mencuci anjing-anjing Inukashi, ia tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu menubruk punggungnya dan ketika ia menoleh untuk mencari tahu apa yang menggelayutinya, Nezumi langsung meninggalkan kecupan singkat di bibirnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan, "Abaikan aku. Lanjutkan saja apa yang sedang kau kerjakan."

Juga setiap malam saat mereka tidur. Sion yang lebih suka tidur membelakangi Nezumi selalu merasakan lengan Nezumi merangkulnya lembut dari belakang. Sion pernah bertanya apa sebaiknya ia berbalik agar mereka berhadapan, tapi Nezumi hanya menggumamkan penolakan dan berkata kalau begini juga tidak apa-apa. Jadi Sion diam, memejamkan mata, merasakan napas hangat Nezumi di tengkuknya atau terkadang sebuah kecupan ringan, membuainya ke dalam mimpi.

Nezumi hampir tak pernah memeluk Sion dari depan.

Kecuali di saat-saat Nezumi melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, dan kemudian menempelkan keningnya di kening Sion, membiarkan matanya terpejam sementara mata merah Sion mengamati setiap detail kedamaian di ekspresi Nezumi.

Nezumi selalu memeluk Sion dari belakang.

Ketika hari sudah larut namun Sion masih terus membaca buku dengan sorot antusias di matanya, Nezumi selalu mendekatinya, memeluknya dari belakang, tidak terlalu erat namun dapat membuat Sion merasakan eksistensi pekat Nezumi di belakangnya. Ia membiarkan Sion besandar pada detak jantungnya yang teratur sambil menyenandungkan lagu yang begitu lembut. Membuat Sion merasa begitu relaks, dan memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan deretan aksara di hadapannya, lebih memilih setengah tidur dalam desiran suara Nezumi yang begitu dekat dengan indra pendengarannya. Sampai akhirnya Nezumi berbisik, "Kurasa sudah waktunya bagimu untuk tidur. Buku-buku ini bisa menunggu sampai besok."

Selalu seperti itu. Selalu.

Pelukan-pelukan itu hanya momen sederhana, tapi kenangan akan momen-momen itu justru terpatri kuat dalam ingatan Sion.

Sion pernah menanyakan hal ini kepada Nezumi, kenapa ia lebih memilih untuk memeluknya dari belakang. Bukankah dengan memeluk dari depan, Nezumi bisa melihat seluruh eksistensi Sion secara utuh? Dan begitu juga sebaliknya?

Tapi sekali lagi, Nezumi hanya beringsut dan memeluk Sion dari belakang, menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sion, dan berkata, "Aku tidak ingin kau _melihat_. Aku ingin kau _merasakan_. Karena apa yang dilihat belum tentu nyata. Tapi aku ingin kau merasakan kalau apa yang kita alami sekarang ini benar-benar nyata."

**/end/**

Oke, abal. Saya tahu itu orz. Fanfic singkat ini juga jadi dalam waktu singkat begitu saya selesai membaca Brokeback Mountain karya Annie Proulx. Itu adalah novel roman slash pertama yang bikin saya nangis. Bahkan nonton filmnya saya juga nangis. Wkwkwkwk. Dan dalam keadaan mood kacau balau begitu, terciptalah fanfic tidak jelas ini. Well, kalau saya jadi readers, jujur, saya juga tidak tahu apa yang mau direview dari fanfic ini. Wkwkwkwk. Ceritanya terlalu absurd. Tapi kalau ada yang tahu mau review apa, silakan review! Hehehe.

Yang jelas, saya minta maaf atas kekurangan-kekurangan di fanfic ini, baik dari segi plot, alur, diksi, EYD, typo, OOCness, dan lain sebagainya.

**Disclaimer: Atsuko Asano**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
